Eliza Potter
by Sarcastic Clapping
Summary: Young Eliza Potter is sick and tired of being abused. So, it's no surprise that at only a tender six-years-old, she decides to run away. Of course, the Ministry of Magic goes berserk, and Fudge sends his best Aurors to search for her. And, of course, one of them include Sirius Black. Sirius takes custody of Eliza, but will he prove to be any better then the Dursleys? Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Six-year-old Elizabeth Potter stared at the dark ceiling of her new room, tears trickling down her cheeks in silent streams.

It was very, very kind of Sirius to rescue her from the Dursleys after so much abuse, but for some reason every hope she had left in the world had just… vanished. Magic? It sounded like something from a fairytale. And Eliza didn't want to live in a fairytale. All she wanted was her mum and dad back, and she knew that wasn't possible.

If only that stormy Wednesday could've come sooner. Preferably when she was a toddler, but she knew she should just be grateful for what she already had. But, as she huddled up in the corners, she wondered what _did _she have? Her lightning-bolt scar, supposedly a mark of survival from the _Avada Kedarva _curse Voldyshorts-or-other cast upon her.

And her whole life changed, on that one pouring Wednesday.

"Girl!" Uncle Vernon's voice roared from the kitchen. Eliza Potter immediately sprang up from her bed, gasping at her fast, cat-like reflexes. Trudging to the kitchen, she braced herself for Uncle Vernon's blow to the head and his rough lecture on making bacon; maybe Dudley'd get to sexually abuse her somewhere in between the day, if he managed the time. He always did.

Uncle Vernon sneered at her from the table.

"Why don't you get dressed like a _normal _person, freak?" He asked, his blotchy face ugly in the sunlight. Eliza looked down. She was wearing her blue flannel pajamas- what was so wrong about that? Of course, everything she did was faulted in Uncle Vernon's opinion, so she held her tongue, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" Uncle Vernon smirked. Eliza glared at him loathingly.

"Girl, I don't care for that look in your eye," He growled angrily. "Come here."

She didn't move.

"COME HERE!" Uncle Vernon roared. She edged away from him, and he twisted his lips into a painful smile.

"What would your mother and father say if they saw you now?"

"It hardly matters, anyway." Eliza replied carefully. Uncle Vernon squinted at her, confusion evident in his beady little eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tone suspicious.

"My mum and dad can see you, all the way from heaven. They see how abusive you are, they see that you- are- a- MONSTER!" Eliza screamed, and before Uncle Vernon could slap her she whirled around and darted out the door.

"Good riddance!" Uncle Vernon shouted, and slammed the door. Eliza stared at Number 4, Privet Drive, in shock. What just happened?

Apparently, she was now homeless.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic, everyone was going absolutely bonkers when the story hit them.

Fudge didn't _mean _for the story to leak out. But, thanks to all the commotion in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, it just so happens that Arthur Weasley went absolutely mad when he _accidentally_ overheard (so _HE _claims) Fudge anxiously talking to one of his Aurors about the situation. They'd been keeping tabs on Eliza Potter for months, now, and hearing she'd ran away from home wasn't exactly swell.

Everyone was going crazy; positively mad; as they ran around like blustering idiots. The only hero to defeat Voldemort had ran away from her Muggle home, and what if he came back? Those were rumors Fudge had constantly try to dispel, and not with success. After a half hour of madness, Fudge had it. He went to the nearest Auror bunch he could find and send them out to get Eliza.

And unfortunately, Sirius Black was part of the group.

Yes, as soon as Sirius had chased after Peter Pettigrew on that faithful night, the Aurors put him under Veritaserum, as one possible exception for the odorless, colorless liquid, and he confessed that they switched each others' roles, so that Peter was Secret-Keeper instead of him.

But still, Eliza was with her legal guardians, and Fudge absolutely refused to let Sirius take her; at least until she went to Hogwarts. But it seemed that Sirius's luck had prevailed for once.

Fudge had never liked Sirius. He was reckless, and impulsive, but even Fudge had to admit he was quite a good Auror. Brought in at least 50 Death Eaters a month, and, despite his irresponsibility, he was a sort of comic relief, stress-breaker at the Ministry. After a long and tiresome day, he'd crack a few jokes and invite everyone for some Butterbeer at his house.

When Fudge brought the issue up, Sirius immediately began to shout angrily.

"They'd done something to her- something horrible- that's why she ran away from her; THE FILTHY MUGGLES ABUSED HER!" He roared, and Fudge winced slightly.

"Calm down, Sirius!" He said. Sirius glared at him with utter loathing, and Fudge flinched as the steady, angry gaze of Sirius's steely gray eyes fell upon his face. The man was intimidating, to be honest. Charming, most of the time, but unnerving just as well.

"You're telling me to calm down when three _horrid _Muggles were abusing my goddaughter?" He said in a deadly soft voice. Fudge sighed and said nothing. Sirius began shouting orders to his fellow Aurors, and they set out for Little Whinging.

**Hey, guys! Hope you like this first chapter as much as me; I think that the plotline's pretty good, but it's still a little rough.**

**So, basically, the night that Lily and James died, Sirius cornered Peter in a street full of Muggles, right? Well, after Peter screamed that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James and disappeared, the Aurors came, right? They put him under the strongest truth serum they had, and they found out the truth. Now they're desperately searching for Pettigrew. Oh, and Sirius became an Auror straight after. Hope that explains things!**

**I hope you guys can find the time to review, and with that-**

**-Sarcastic Clapping, A.K.A. Queen Awesome of Epic Proportions, A.K.A. Lyricalyrics A.K.A. Potterhead Enthusiast, A.K.A. Proud RavenPuff (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, study on your Potterhead facts, people!), A.K.A. Mayor of Wackspurts and Head Chief of S.P.E.W., A.K.A. pure brilliance reincarnated into one divine form, A.K.A. President of the Sirius Black Fan Club, A.K.A. The girl with a thousand names but usually known as the way someone puts their hands together repeatedly in a snarky way**


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza only made it a couple of miles before the crazy people suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

There were a few dozen, and they all looked pretty fierce. But that wasn't the strange thing about them. Nope, the strange thing was that they were all brandishing finely crafted sticks, like swords or something.

Eliza stared at the nearest man. He was actually… well, he was actually kind of handsome. His steely, piercing gray eyes were slightly hidden by his slightly long dark curls of hair, and his lips were twitched upwards, like this was just a game for him. Eliza threw a small rock at his chest.

"I'm not going home! You're police, aren't you?! You can't make me! Because I'm not going! Or worse, you're kidnappers. Oh, gosh, you're kidnappers, aren't you? You're child molesters, aren't you!? Oh, no, no, no!"

She unsteadily swayed on her feet after her rapid little-girl speech. To her surprise, several people chuckled. The man, whose features were once hard, suddenly gave her a huge grin, and he bent down to face her, eye-to-eye.

"We're not police, Eliza. We're not rapists, either. We're here to protect you."  
"I don't _need _protection, and I'm doing just fine on my own!" Eliza scowled at him, and turned to leave. A heavy hand on her shoulder stopped her from doing so, and when she whipped around, a fierce-looking man was staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Potter, but we need to take you somewhere safe." And with that, they all Apparated away, the man's hand a hard grip on her arm.

It felt like holes were being driven into Eliza's skull. Her ears turned inside her head, and she felt like she was going to explode. Eliza screamed as hard as her little-girl voice could scream- and that was a _lot. _She continued to scream, even when they were all safe in one of the fake-police-officer's house.

"It's okay now," The handsome man told her. "My name is Sirius Black, and they-" He swept a hand at the fake-police-officers- "are my Aurors. And no, we're not police officers. We're wizards."

"And witches!" said a scowling, low-pitched voice from the back. Sirius smiled.

"And witches," He added. Eliza stumbled back into the wall, her eyes wildly taking in her surroundings. They were in some kind of dining room. It had a long glass table and dark wooden chairs, but papers littered the table. Glass spinning tops spun, without anyone's support, on the windowsill. Eliza hated to say it, but she wanted to go home.

_Idiot. It's not your house, not anymore._

"-And that means you can live here," the man- Sirius- concluded. Eliza stared up at him dully, not taking in a word he said.

"Can you repeat that, Mr. Black?" She asked quietly. Several people laughed at her formality, but Sirius nodded to her, grinning a maniac grin.

"I'm your godfather." He told her, his face looking like it'd break if he smiled any wider. Eliza let out a high-pitched, hysterical giggle. Dudley must've slipped a drug in her glass of water, a few hours before. Probably LSD or something. She was going absolutely bonkers!

"I don't have a godfather. My parents died in a car crash." She said it like a line she didn't believe. Sirius frowned.

"Your parents died because Lord Voldemort, a very bad wizard, killed them."

"But why, Sirius? Why'd they do that?" She asked, blinking back tears. An orange-haired woman from the back suddenly spoke up, in an impatient but motherly tone.

"Sirius, she needs rest. You can tell her about it tomorrow- and for Merlin's sake, Sirius, don't give me that look!"

Sirius scowled and walked to the window, staring at the bright full moon.

"You're right." He said, without looking at her. "And I need to check on Remus, too- see how he's doing."

He turned to Eliza, whose tears were now running freely on her cheeks without a sound, and gently brushed away the salty liquid from her face.

"How would you like some rest, kiddo?" He asked, trying for a smile. Eliza turned, and without a word, climbed upstairs. A few seconds later, they heard the sound of one of the guest room's doors slamming.

**Hey, guys! Hoped you like this chapter- at least more than the last one, anyways. Please review, and with that-**

**-Sarcastic Clapping, A.K.A. Queen Awesome of Epic Proportions, A.K.A. Lyricalyrics A.K.A. Potterhead Enthusiast, A.K.A. Proud RavenPuff (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, study on your Potterhead facts, people!), A.K.A. Mayor of Wackspurts and Head Chief of S.P.E.W., A.K.A. pure brilliance reincarnated into one divine form, A.K.A. President of the Sirius Black Fan Club, A.K.A. The girl with a thousand names but usually known as the way someone puts their hands together repeatedly in a snarky way**


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza awoke to the sun's annoying breath on her face.

It took her a few moments to take in her surroundings, and once she did that, it took all of her strength not to cry. She may've been a witch, but she was just a little girl, too. She had to suffer through abuse her whole life. She was emotionally scarred, and even though she knew that Sirius was trying his best, he could never wash her wounds.

Eliza hated being philosophical.

Gently getting out of bed, she tiptoed across the room and peeked outside. She reminded herself that she'd have to find the bathroom, and soon. She needed a shower. A really, really, _really _long shower. From downstairs, she heard the clattering of pots and pans, and a smell of waffles instantly hit her. Whenever she was at the Dursleys, they'd feed her rotten strawberries and moldy potatoes. Fresh waffles- well, imagine a Jew after World War 2 being presented with a frosty, creamy cake. That was how she felt as she practically ran downstairs.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw not only Sirius, but the motherly, impatient orange-haired woman from the night before, stirring up something buttery in a bowl, and a tired-looking man she never saw before.

"Hi."

All three adults looked up and gave her each huge smiles. The motherly-looking lady ran up to Eliza and gave her a hug so ferocious she thought her ribs might've broke during their embrace. The weary-looking man got up from his chair and gave her a light hug and a friendly, if not entirely happy, smile.

"Hello, there, Eliza- my name is Remus Lupin; I was friends with your parents back in school. You look just like James- except for the eyes, of course. Those are Lily's."

"Um, thanks. But-"

"And I'm Molly, dear. You know, I have a boy just around your age, back home; wait 'till you meet him, he's…"

She continued her chatter, and Eliza turned to Sirius (who was in his pajamas, and, to be frank, looking extremely handsome), cocking a raised eyebrow at him. He smirked at her.

"Yeah, _friends…_"

Molly wacked him with her wooden spoon, and brought out the waffles from the oven. Levitating them almost carelessly with her wand, she dropped three waffles on each plate.

"T-Thank you, Ms. Weasley," Eliza stammered, staring at her golden breakfast like it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. But she seemed to recover her little-girl senses, and started to dig in.

Each bite was bliss, and Eliza finished it all in a matter of minutes. Molly smiled when the girl hesitantly asked for more.

"She's like James," Sirius said, grinning as he ruffled her hair. She blushed and looked down.

"I think she's more like Lily, actually."

"No, she has that rebellious edge to her, see?"

"She's too sweet to have a… 'rebellious edge' or whatever you called it."

"She's the female version of James."

"She's Lily's true birth-daughter. She's like-"

"I'm not my parents. And I will never be my parents. I'm only human."

Her quiet, sad little-girl voice took Sirius by surprise. He peered at her and saw tears glimmering in her eyes.

"I'm o-only human," She repeated, stammering a bit as her throat suddenly swelled, "I'm not my parents."

With that, she quietly left the table. And a few seconds later, Sirius heard the indistinct noise of a young girl crying.

**Hey, guys!  
Aww, poor Eliza has to go through so much- I'm seriously having tears swelling in my eyes! God, Eliza, what am I going to do with you? Ha-ha, well I guess we'll find out in the next chapter, won't we?**

**-Sarcastic Clapping, A.K.A. Queen Awesome of Epic Proportions, A.K.A. Lyricalyrics A.K.A. Potterhead Enthusiast, A.K.A. Proud RavenPuff (Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, study on your Potterhead facts, people!), A.K.A. Mayor of Wackspurts and Head Chief of S.P.E.W., A.K.A. pure brilliance reincarnated into one divine form, A.K.A. President of the Sirius Black Fan Club, A.K.A. The girl with a thousand names but usually known as the way someone puts their hands together repeatedly in a snarky way **


End file.
